


Target Mission: Seduce the F*ck Out of Rival Kazakh Spy

by butai_trash, erodaii



Series: JJbekweek 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spy, Asphyxiation, Flirting, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butai_trash/pseuds/butai_trash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/erodaii/pseuds/erodaii
Summary: There are many factors that can compromise a mission: a cunning target, a ridiculously drawn-out car chase gone wrong, a piece of spy equipment inconveniently malfunctioning at an incredibly crucial time, and -“Hey sweetheart! We meet again eh?”- an annoying,obnoxiously good-lookingunprecedented third party hellbent on destroying every last fibre of Otabek’s patience.





	Target Mission: Seduce the F*ck Out of Rival Kazakh Spy

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 2: RIVALRY
> 
> Decided to go for a different angle and polished our spicy Spy!AU for this prompt 8)

There are many factors that can compromise a mission: a cunning target, a ridiculously drawn-out car chase gone wrong, a piece of spy equipment inconveniently malfunctioning at an incredibly crucial time, and -

“Hey _sweetheart_! We meet again eh?”

\- an annoying, _obnoxiously good-looking_ unprecedented third party hellbent on destroying every last fibre of Otabek’s patience.

It’s not uncommon to come across a couple of bumps or obstacles while on duty; it comes with the job of being an agent to a superspy organization. If all jobs were that easy to deal with, then Otabek wouldn’t have to be out here skidding across the 18th floor of some upscaled business building, simultaneously looking to extract the hidden file on a laptop while trading blows with an insufferable enemy agent who can’t shut up to save his life.  
  
Codename: King JJ ( _tacky, way too tacky_ ), or Jean-Jacques Leroy, from what the main database managed to dig up, was from a rival organization that was built by a former member of the agency. There was an internal clash of beliefs and morals which led to this separation, but the end goal of protecting the peace remained the same; only, one was under government control while the other was categorized as a bunch of unorthodox vigilantes. Nevertheless, it was clear as day that one of their agents was intent on sabotaging every case Otabek had because it can’t be this coincidental crossing one another's path every other mission like this.

“What’s wrong babe. Cat got your tongue?”

What makes it worse is that JJ’s flirtatious nature was insufferably relentless.

They're evenly matched when it comes to combat, but he has an inkling JJ isn't taking him seriously because whether Otabek gets the upper hand or not, he’ll always find himself in a compromising position with the other agent who, for some unfathomable reason, gets far too _smug_ about it.

"Oh? What a fierce glare. If I didn't know any better I think you'd want a piece of me.”

JJ is pinned beneath Otabek and has the audacity to wink at him, grinding his hips up against his crotch like his life isn't currently in the hands of an enemy spy. Honestly, Otabek just wants to wipe that goddamn smirk off his face.

“If you open your mouth one more time, I swear to god I'm going to gag you with a rag.”

JJ outright _purrs_ and Otabek is fucked, he's so _fucked_. “Kinky. But I prefer getting stuffed and gagged by _Beka. Jr_ instead ~”

Otabek should've learned by now, should've schooled his expression and tossed the other’s blasphemous remarks out the window like it's nothing, because it _is_ nothing. Still, he falters by a millisecond and it's more than enough for the bastard to regain control, snatching up to lock his arms before expertly throwing him off.

And like that, he’d escape: with a wink, with the extracted info, and with Otabek’s dignity barely intact.

If Otabek were to label his encounters with the incredulously flirtatious agent with skin-tight nylon spandex accentuating each of his curves and rippling solid muscles as a blatant liability, he absolutely _fucking_ would.

 

They're at it again, getting into a tussle back in the restricted area of a party they're both working at. Normally, Otabek would be more alert, more aware of his surroundings, but JJ is pushing all of his buttons today, riling him up spectacularly.

Otabek gets caught up in their familiar routine, so it's not until he's got JJ pinned against a wall that he notices the footsteps of a guard about to turn the corner. It’s too late at this point, there's no time to get out of this long hallway without blowing his cover, no time to smooth himself over again.

"Shit," Otabek mutters under his breath.

"Took you long enough," JJ grins, as if he'd noticed earlier and just hadn't cared, voice loud as if he still doesn't care.

"Shut up," Otabek hisses, dragging JJ off the wall and shoving him into an alcove. JJ just laughs at him, obnoxious and arrogant.

"What's wrong, Mr. Super Spy?" he teases. "Scared of the rental cop?"

"Seriously, shut the _fuck_ up," Otabek growls, yanking JJ down by his designer tie and pulling him into a bruising kiss.

JJ makes a sound of pure need in the back of his throat, lips yielding as Otabek's tongue licks it's way into his mouth. His hands immediately reach for Otabek, running down his back, as if he’s desperate to touch whatever he can in these few seconds they have. Otabek shifts a knee between JJ's legs, pressing himself closer as his tongue explores JJ's mouth.

JJ wantonly grinds down onto Otabek's thigh, moaning into the heated kiss at the delicious pressure against his crotch and then there's the loud clearing of a throat behind them, and Otabek pulls away, noticing how JJ's mouth chases after his for half a moment. He turns to face the guard who's giving them an uncertain stare.

"Can I, uh - can I help you, sir?" he asks, smiling a little bashfully. JJ drops his chin onto Otabek's shoulder, hanging off him and giggling like a drunk. He slips his hands into Otabek’s back pockets, cupping that firm ass, something he’d normally get decked for.

"Gentlemen," the guard starts slowly, "this is a restricted area."

"Oh, I’m sorry sir," Otabek says, putting on his most sincere tone. "We just - _ah_. we. thought it would be a little more private back here is all." He twitches slightly as JJ squeezes his ass. Otabek’s going to kill him, truly.

"I see," the guard replies in a deadpan. "Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to escort the two of you out of here."

JJ pipes up eagerly, "Are you going to handcuff us? Can we keep the cuffs when you're done?"

The guard blanches as he starts to lead them back down the hallway. The two of them lean into each other the whole way, Otabek smiling into JJ's sleeve as he hangs off his arm, playing the role of a fond lover. They reach the main party and Otabek can tell the guard is questioning whether he should see them out of the building entirely.

"You know, you're welcome to join us," JJ says with a wink, and Otabek smacks his arm playfully, smiling apologetically.

"I'm really sorry sir, I can handle him from here if you want," he says.

“Please. see that you do," the guard grits out. It's almost funny seeing someone else suffer from JJ's company, he thinks to himself as the guard nearly runs off. _Almost_. But he's not in a laughing mood now that his mission's been aborted. He’ll get his ass chewed out later for sure, but at least his cover wasn't blown.

And now he's got time to vent his frustrations, so...he eyes JJ, who's smiling eagerly.

"Bathroom, now." Otabek orders, pushing JJ by the small of his back. "If you're quiet I might let you come."

"Oh?" JJ purposefully licks his lip, the taunting gleam in his eyes sparkling in anticipation. "Think you have what it takes?"

Otabek dips into a low growl and JJ shivers in delight, "I'll make sure you're begging for it when I'm through."

When they get to the washroom, Otabek wastes no time in yanking JJ into an empty stall, swiveling as he crowds his rival up against the door.

"Ooh eager aren't we?" JJ takes it all in stride, arms hanging loose over Otabek's shoulder as he closes in. "It's so cute how hard you try.”

He's enjoying this way too much, Otabek thinks, deftly releasing his grip on the collar in favor of dragging his hand up against JJ's throat. He presses his palm down slightly while his other hand reaches down to clutch at JJ's crotch - pleased as JJ grunts softly from the pressure. JJ was already half-hard, and for some reason it was embarrassing to know that the cause was from their earlier make-out session from before.

"Wahh, so bold~" JJ moans loudly, mockingly, and _god_ he's really pushing all his buttons today isn't he.

"What did I say about keeping quiet," Otabek warns, massaging the balls in his hand. JJ squirms, biting his lip in a strained grin.

"Well, not that I, _mhmm_ \- ever. listen. But Beka," JJ rasps, jerking a little as Otabek squeezes. "I'll be, ah - a good boy if you ask me to.”

"Then, since you fucked up my mission," Otabek murmurs, slowly stroking up along JJ's shaft. "How about you be good and tell me what you know.”

"For example," Otabek leans close enough that their mouths were inches apart, almost teasing for a kiss. "The coordinates for the next drop."

Otabek strokes his thumb along the other's jaw, watching transfixed as JJ parts his lips to breathe, a stuttered laugh hot against his ear.

"No idea what you're talking about," JJ says breathily, groaning as Otabek jerks his wrist, deftly twisting the head of his cock through his pants. Otabek skims his fingers around the waistband of his underwear before grabbing a fistful of his cock, smearing the dribbling precum with his thumb over the slit while tightening against his throat, satisfied when he sees JJ's expression finally falter from the touch.

"Don't play dumb. I know you have them," Otabek says as he starts stroking him up, feeling JJ's hips helplessly jerk with each pump.

"I overheard you sharing half of it with someone over your comm before we fought," he says to his lips, ignoring the soft whine as he leans a little back when JJ tries to kiss him, hands tightening as JJ chokes out a moan.

"Doesn't...ring a bell," he's panting and Otabek releases his grip on his throat before skimming his thumb across wet lips.

"I guess I'll just have to make you tell me."

Without warning, he shoves JJ around, pressing him against the door while he braces against it. Obediently, JJ's tongue spills out as Otabek pushes his fingers into the other's mouth, letting the drool and saliva coat his fingers as he strokes inside. JJ stirs as he moans into it, rutting into Otabek's hand as Otabek presses his crotch against JJ's ass, rubbing himself in the crest of his cheeks.

"Come on, Leroy. Tell me," he supposes it's a little unfair to ask that when his fingers are still stuffed in JJ's mouth, muffling his words into squelches of slick saliva. But still. He'll play it his way today. Besides, as he listens to the pretty sounds of JJ moaning around his fingers, he can't help but want to coax out more.

JJ is resilient as ever, even when Otabek has him leaking hard in his hands, breath catching while beads of sweat trail down his taut body. He sees JJ's hands move from the walls in an attempt to grasp his aching dick, but Otabek slams both his wrists to the door, his chest up against JJ's back as he cages him in. " _Behave_ ," he whispers heatedly, mouthing at the sensitive skin below JJ's ear in warning. It's filthy, the sounds that JJ keeps making right now, sparking something feral inside of him. The sight of JJ trembling under him, needy and submissive for him--it lights a fire in his chest, and he growls because he knows JJ is allowing him to take control like this, more pissed about the fact that he's getting _heated_ over JJ like this, the desire to get them both off nearly blindsiding him.

Otabek grits his teeth as he grinds down on JJ's ass, shuddering from the sweet friction of his erection against his pants, his hips mindlessly thrusting in time with every upward stroke of JJ's cock, basking in the gurgled noises that JJ couldn't hold in.

" _A-ah_  I'm close, I--" Otabek squeezes tight at the base of his cock just before he could come, loving the way JJ tries to muffle his cries. "No, I want--you gotta let me, Beka," JJ is shaking, ass rubbing against Otabek in attempts to please him. " _A-ah_ , let me come!"

Otabek hums patiently, teasing a finger across the tip of JJ's slit, watching as a dribble of cum leaks out from it. "Why should I?"

With his other hand, Otabek gropes it over JJ's ass before striking down with his palm, pleased with the loud, resounding snap he makes. JJ yells as his hips jolt from the hit, face coloured red from a mixture of humiliation and pure desire and -- _god_ , it looks so good on him.

"I'll tell you," JJ whines desperately, "I'll tell you everything, so please. Beka, please oh _please_ ," he's begging now, and Otabek is nearly at his limit trying to stay calm. With a bite to his shoulder he finally starts pumping JJ's cock to orgasm, the delicious, slick heat searing them both when JJ jerks his hips in a silent cry, coming without any ounce of control. Otabek presses close so he can feel the beautiful aftershocks running through JJ's body against him, his breath heavy as JJ tremble at the warmth in his ears. Slowly, Otabek raises his cum stained fingers into JJ's mouth who accepts it willingly, lapping up his semen and swallowing it clean. With one final squeeze, JJ mutters the location point and Otabek releases him.

JJ catches his own breath when he turns a little, eyeing the tent in Otabek's pants with a playful smile. "Let me return the favour?"

Otabek imagines it for a second -- JJ on his knees, his pretty mouth wrapped around his cock as he sucks him dry, coating his tongue with his wet, thick cum before swallowing everything down his throat and - "I'm good," Otabek says steadily, gently wiping the residual cum off JJ's lips with his thumb. It was an oddly affectionate gesture that he doesn't let himself dwell on for too long.

"Don't get in my way again," Otabek says before snapping the lock off. He needs to. Leave. It would be dangerous if he stuck around any longer. He knows for a fact that he would be playing right into JJ's hands if he did. JJ, ever the cheeky bastard, winks and blows him a kiss in response.

Unfortunately for Otabek, they'll meet again. It's only a matter of time before Otabek realizes the address given was a complete and utter sham. He’ll stare in disbelief, standing in the middle of an apartment room that belonged to a certain cocky, loud-mouthed enemy spy who would be unsurprisingly, _unabashedly_ lying bare naked in bed.

Honestly, he really should've seen that one coming. Maybe one day, he’ll learn.

Until then, their tango continues.


End file.
